disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Channel Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Disney Channel! since this wikia has been created ------------> How can I get my article/media Featured? If you are making an article, make sure it is not plagiarized. And has to be really good, OR many people needs to know about it # create your article # Add references to the article if you used any websites for help # Vote in the poll which is located in the Main Page. Hello, and WELCOME to the Disney Channel Wiki! Disney Channel Wiki is under construction, so if you have an artice, write it and post it, let me know on my talk page, and I'll review it and edit it if it needs editing. Remember!!! this wiki isn't just about the Disney Channel shows, its also about the comericials on Disney Channel and Music Videos on Disney Channel, and also, Disney Channel Original Movies. So, what are you waiting for?!?! go ahead. Browse arround and create and article, and most importantly, Have fun! Please be sure and read The Rules. Want to Create an article (channel)? Create it here, but be sure and check and see if we already have it or not first. type=create bgcolor=#0000FF width=70 default=Type Article You Want To Create Here buttonlabel=Create! break=no Looking for a Channel? (that's what we call articles here) Search Here. type=search bgcolor=#FF0000 width=55 default=Search Disney Channel Wiki buttonlabel=Search Channels break=no Questions? Comments? Concerns? Post them on Pirakafreak24's Talkpage. Be sure and type ~~~~ at the end. User:Pirakafreak24 3-D! Strap on those 3-D glasses and take a look at this newest article: Hannah and Miley Concert Pictures in 3-D!!! Its realy in 3-D! Openings Openings are articles available to be written. You can write these articles and REMEMBER, there's more to this list. *Miley Cyrus *Disney Channel Original Series *Raven Symonè *Jason Dolley * and much more. be sure and visit the wanted pages. Want to be an Administrator? Want to become an administraitor? Well, go to the So, You Think You can Become an Administrator to Disney Channel wiki? page. Speaking of administrators, here is a list of all the administrators here. *Pirakafreak24 *Chefmicah94 *Kenny McCormick *Jajab Articles Congrats! Thanks to all of you people who have contributed to Disney Channel wiki, we now have Over 100 articles! We have enough Articles for the wikia Spotlight. Pages to Be edited or added on to The following pages need to be cleaned and edited. #List of Hannah Montana Episodes #Harry Potter and the Scorcerer's Stone #Jonas Brothers Featured Article The featured article for the month of September is The Cheetah Girls One World The Featured User Page for the month of September is User:Matoro183 The Awawrd for longest Talkpage for September is.... Pirakafreak24's Talkpage! Candidates for deletion Feel an article should be deleted? Just type at the top of the page. An administraitor will look at it, and see your reasons why. Poll What is your Favorite Article? Hannah and Miley Concert Pictures in 3-D Wizards of Waverly Place Disney Channel Games 2008 The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Other... If you chose other please tell us on This page How Many Articles Have YOU Created? None 1-10 11-20 21-30 31+ Category:Main Page ----